17 March 1972
Show ; Name *Sounds Of The Seventies http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1972-03-17 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-17 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Only a fragment of the show containing the Genesis session and Peel's comments is known to survive. Tracks marked §. An unofficial fan collection of Incredible String Band session tracks suggests that before the track "Restless Night" by Incredible String Band, Peel comments, "This is what the Newcastle players are going to be having tonight, I suspect, fearful of the thrashing they are going to get tomorrow at Anfield." LFC won the match 5-0.http://www.lfchistory.net/SeasonArchive/Game/669 *Playlist includes two "older" tracks recently issued as singles: a posthumous release by Jimi Hendrix, with a cover version of Chuck Berry's "Johnny B. Goode"; and the Velvelettes' "Needle In A Haystack", recorded in 1964 but not issued as a single until 1972. Sessions *Edgar Broughton Band, #6. Recorded 1972-02-14. No known commercial release. *Incredible String Band, #8. Recorded 1972-02-29. "Secret Temple" not transmitted. "Oh Did I Love A Dream" and "Secret Temple" available on Across The Airwaves: BBC Radio Recordings 1969-1974, CD (HUX087) *Genesis, #1 (rpt). First broadcast 28 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-09. "Harlequin" aired for the first time in this broadcast. "The Fountain Of Salmacis" not included in this repeat. No known commercial release. *Mick Abrahams Band, #2 (rpt). First broadcast 04 February 1972. Recorded 1972-01-12. "Whole Wide World" aired for the first time in this broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Canned Heat: Rockin' With The King (single) United Artists *Nathan Jeaunes: Shamrock (LP-'unknown') The artist's name as transcribed by Decktician, but it has proved somewhat elusive. It is possibly Nathan Abshire from the album Pine Grove Blues. *Mick Abrahams Band: Let Me Love You Baby (session) *Genesis: Harold The Barrel (session) § :(JP: 'Careful what you say about the Beeb, lads: they are listening.') § *Little Feat: A Apolitical Blues (LP - Sailin' Shoes) Warner Brothers *Incredible String Band: Oh Did I Love A Dream (session) *Jimi Hendrix: Johhny B. Goode (single) Polydor *Velvelettes: Needle In A Haystack (single) Tamla Motown *Humble Pie: Hot 'n' Nasty (LP - Smokin') A&M *Edgar Broughton Band: What A Pity/I Got Mad (session) *Manassas: Rock 'n' Roll Crazy (single) *Mick Abrahams Band: The Good Old Days (session) *Bonzo Dog Band: King Of Scurf (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) United Artists KG: Bonzos track was ‘Waiting For The Wardrobe’ says PasB, but Decktician more likely to be correct. *Genesis: Harlequin (session) § *Todd Rundgren: Black Maria (LP - Something/Anything?) Bearsville *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: Lost In The Ozone (LP - Lost In The Ozone) Paramount *Mick Abrahams Band: Whole Wide World (session) *Incredible String Band: Restless Night (session) *Deep Purple: Never Before (single) Purple *Edgar Broughton Band: Side By Side/Sister Angela (session) *Milt Matthews Inc: Can't See Myself Doing You Wrong (LP -For The People) Catalyst *Ringo Starr: Back Off Boogaloo (single) Apple *Genesis: Return Of The Giant Hogweed (session) § *Help Yourself: Strange Affair (LP - Strange Affair) United Artists *Incredible String Band: Down Before Cathay (session) *Mick Abrahams Band: Absent Friends (session) *Detroit: Rock 'n' Roll (LP - Untitled) Paramount *Edgar Broughton Band: Chilly Morning Mama (session) File ;Name *1972 03 17 - Friday Night Is Boogie Night ;Length *00:13:05 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online